


friday night bites

by sapphicwonie



Category: IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: College, F/F, Fairies, High School, Possible Character Death, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, some slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwonie/pseuds/sapphicwonie
Summary: In a world where vampires are real, but no one knows about them. They live alongside the humans, trying to stay hidden and alive. They hold normal jobs like the rest of the world, an example of this is Jo Haseul, St. Jisoo High’s newest History teacher. Haseul was moving away from an evil group of supernatural beings, but little did she know, she had moved into a town infested with vampires with her vampire daughter Yeojin.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. the appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> the prologue is super short because i didn't want to reveal too much just yet, i hope you enjoy this book and comments and feedback are super appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter (@withwonie)

In a world where all the vampires, witches, and werewolves are real, but the humans have no idea. Where they hold normal jobs, like teachers or fashion designers, and work side by side with humans. The humans are so oblivious to any of the problems going on in the supernatural world: the discrimination between the werewolves and vampires, the witch manhunt that went on 16 years ago, or the giant creature that eats any supernatural being in its path. This isn't actually due to the oblivious nature of humans, but more from the work of witches protecting the minority against the human majority. They can hide what is going on in their world.

Vampires, werewolves, and witches have existed since the time of the Greek Gods, though since it is only mythology, the tales of their origins are widely accepted as fiction. Though it is annoying to have your existence deemed as fiction, it does help ease their fear of being exposed. What is more annoying than the previous statement, are the humans who look deeply into the supernatural, the ones who seek out the vampires and werewolves of the world.

In the town of FairForest Grove there is one person in specific who is on the annoying side of the spectrum, her name is Jung Jinsol. She believes in all things paranormal, to the point where she is always searching in dangerous places like the forest. She will spend hours of night in the forest until her best friend and roommate, Kim Jiwoo, drags her back to "reality". Jiwoo has taken it upon herself to keep Jinsol out of harm's way, and as far away from the truths in the forest as possible.

The truths that lie in the forest are known as the IZ*ONE, a group of vampires that live just beyond the county line. They are the oldest vampires in the world, and come into the forest often to find their newest prey, and are quite acquainted with Jiwoo for reasons she would rather her best friend not know about. The oldest vampire in the town of FairForest Grove, however, has just moved in. Living for six-hundred sixty-eight years so far, Jo Haseul has lived in most countries around the world. Moving every couple of years when the unknown creature that has been chasing her for centuries gets too close for comfort. She moves with her fifteen (four-hundred nineteen) year old adopted daughter Yeojin, and their newest home is located in this tiny town. The two assumed that this would be their most uneventful venture yet, but this assumption would be disproven not even one day into their life in FairForest.

It is a town filled with supernatural creatures, though they are still outnumbered by the humans, Yeojin and Haseul had never been in a place that is so heavily populated with supernatural creatures. The immense amount of "animal attacks" should have been their first hint, but they thought it was to be expected in a town surrounded by a thick, luscious forest. It must have been an enchanted forest with the number of creatures living in the confines of the town.

Aside from werewolves and vampires, the town is also home to many witches. It is an understatement to say that most witches despise the existence of vampires. At the top of this list is Viian Wong, and close behind is her daughter Chaewon. Now don't be mistaken, their hatred is reasonable, when Viian was pregnant her coven did a traditional ritual to test how powerful an unborn witch will be when they reach their peak of power. When the ritual was done, it was found out that Chaewon would be the most powerful witch to date, and that she had enough power to wipe out the whole vampire race.

The vampires obviously weren't happy about this, and once she was born an elaborate scheme took place. A group of vampires got Viian's husband (who was in no way a supernatural being) to invite them inside the home one by one, they then came by on a later date in an attempt to kill the infant. They didn't succeed and Chaewon's dad had to sacrifice himself so that Viian could cast a Safe-House spell on their home to make sure no vampires could ever get into their home, invitation or not.

Now on to everyone's favorite type of furry, the werewolves in FairForest Grove. In the town there are three prominent packs: the Orbit Pack, the Loonar Pack, and the Dream Pack. Of these three packs, there is Jeon Heejin, soon to be alpha of the Orbit Pack, Son Hyejoo, also known as Olivia Hye, soon to be alpha of the Loonar Pack, and Park Jisung current omega of the Dream Pack, set to fight in order to be the alpha and marry Hyejoo. In the packs, there are arranged marriages in order to pass on traits of each pack to the other, and to make the now conjoined pack stronger.

The only pack who doesn't participate in these arrangements is the Orbit Pack, they allow the wolves to choose who they marry. They don't even have to be a werewolf, they do prefer wolves but they just just wish for the next generation to be happy and carry on the legacy of the pack.

However, while they may have no issues with other creatures like humans, witches, or vampires, that doesn't mean the other creatures don't have an issue with them. Vampires have always had a hatred for werewolves, it is a feud that has lasted for centuries on end. No one really knows why it started, but it is believed that a pack of wolves wanted to run the vampires out of town and began setting the houses of known vampires on fire and supplying the whole town with Lycoris, a flower that is poisonous to vampires.

This carries even to the small town of FairForest, Kim Hyunjin who is ninety-eight years old even avoids werewolves like the plague. From the stories she has heard, she wouldn't be caught dead (well alive?) near wolves. Other than the vampires who avoid their enemies, there are the ones who aren't scared at all. Like Kim Jungeun, who makes it a point to show that she is a vampire to all of the wolves in town. She will not be run out of town because of a couple of animals.

Though, she probably needs to be run out seeing as she is the contributor for ninety percent of FairForest's "animal attacks". She is far from a peaceful or "nice" vampire, she will drain the blood of anything or anyone she can sink her teeth into, and is one of the most ruthless killers out there. Even within the community she is shunned by her fellow bloodsuckers; her technique is just too violent even for the one of the most violent species to exist.

For being a town filled with mythical beings, it was actually quite peaceful aside from the occasional attacks of the locals. This peacefulness however, begins to leave almost as soon as Jo Haseul and her posse come into town. They bring the monster following fast behind them, unknowing that the immense amount of supernatural beings make it easier for the giant to chase them down. And this is where the story of a vampire history teacher begins.


	2. bite one

It is the first day of the new school year, and Jo Haseul is standing at her chalkboard writing down the lesson for the day and her name. She had much planned for the school year, she truly wanted to impress the students at St. Jisoo's High School. This was her very first teaching job, and while she may not technically be educated for the job, she had lived through most of the things she would be teaching in World History.

Once finishing up her writing on the chalkboard, she walks over to her desk straightening the stationery. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her, which happens quite frequently. Before becoming a vampire she was already anxious, and her transformation only amplified this trait of hers. She slowly paced, waiting for the first bell of the day and for kids to begin flooding into the classroom.

One the opposite end of the spectrum, her daughter Yeojin was bursting with excitement to make new friends. She picked up a schedule from the front office and sat down to wait for her tour guide to show up. While waiting she decided to check what her first class was, of course it was AP World History with her “mom”. 

“Hi! I’m Yerim, are you Yeojin?” Yeojin jumps the tiniest bit when the younger girl puts her hand on the shorter’s shoulder. She simply nods, answering Yerim’s question. “Ahh, okay! I am your student class president, and your personal tour guide of St. Jisoo High! Have you gotten your schedule yet?”

“Uh, yeah. Here it is.” She pushes the paper toward Yerim, angry with herself for coming off so awkwardly since she knew it wasn’t how she was usually. “Uhm, so do we have any classes together?” She rubbed the back of her neck and looked to Yerim for an answer. 

“Yep! We have a couple actually; AP World History, P.E., and AP Biology to be specific! Another thing, you don’t have to be awkward with me, think of me as your cool, new best friend.” She put her arm around Yeojin’s shoulder and began walking towards the door to the hallway. “Now let’s go get some knowledge!”

With no other choice, Yeojin walked with Yerim’s arm around her shoulder. The two carried on in a casual conversation until Yerim suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, accidentally choking Yeojin out. “Uhh, you okay?” She asked once she caught her breath. 

“Yeah… totally.” Yerim responded, voice obviously full of doubt. It was clear that she was  _ not  _ okay, but Yeojin was never one to pry. She would just have to use her observation skills to figure out what was going on with her new friend. 

Her first step in “Operation Yerim”, was to see what the taller girl was looking at. An almost impossible task, seeing as when Yeojin looked to see where she was looking, Yerim turned her head and began talking to Yeojin. “Oh! I almost forgot, we should go to your locker before heading to first period!” It was a cheap attempt at getting Yeojin to forget, but it wouldn’t be that easy. 

The second step in her newfound mission is to see who is looking at Yerim, thus was a much easier task compared to her first attempt. There was a quite scary girl standing a little ways down the hallway glaring at Yerim and Yeojin’s closeness. Ah, her two step operation was already over, but she had no idea who this girl was. 

While walking to Yeojin’s locker, they ran into another person that made Yerim nearly stop in her tracks. This time however, it wasn’t from sadness or fear, it was from being stunned by beauty. And this time it didn’t take a two-step mission to figure out who by, because Yerim approached who stunned her. 

It was a gorgeous blonde asian girl, she had porcelain skin and was wearing a yellow shirt with a pink beanie. She completely understood Yerim’s reaction, the girl was just objectively gorgeous. Yeojin simply watched their interaction, trying not to laugh. That is until Yerim decided to introduce the two blondes. 

“Yeojin this is Chaewon, Chaewon this is a new transfer and my new best gal, Yeojin.” Yerim gestured from one girl to the other animatedly. 

“Hey Yeojin! You can just call me Gowon, it’s my rap name.” Chaewon speaks in a size one, and then puts her fist out to get a fist bump from the shorter blonde.

“How come I can’t call you Gowonnnn?” Yerim pouted at the junior, wanting to be a part of the “exclusive” club that gets to call her by her rap name.

“You just don’t give me the right vibes for that, I’m grooming her to become a collaborator of mine on soundcloud.” She flips her hair off her shoulder, shuts her locker, and walks away without as much as a goodbye.

It was a weird yet charming encounter for Yeojin. The people in this town were quite strange, but in a way that was intriguing to her. However, there was something going on with her new friend, and most of the people she has seen, that she can’t quite put her finger on. 

The two girls walked a bit further before finally reaching Yeojin’s locker. She unlocked it in a hurry, the first bell ringing, notifying the girls that they had only five minutes left to reach their first period class. She quickly opened her backpack, shoving the things she didn’t need into the locker, slamming it shut, and putting the lock back on.

From there Yerim began explaining how to get to her first period in the event that she wasn’t there. “So from your locker, all you need to do is walk up the stairs and turn to the left. The hallway on that side has all of the history teachers, and that's it for getting to first period.” 

They walked into the AP World History room right as the bell rang, and Yeojin turned to Yerim, “I can’t believe I forgot that my mom was a history teacher.” Somehow, this must have been the most shocking thing Yerim had ever heard based on how wide her mouth dropped open. 

“Oh my god, really?” Yerim let out in a gasp.

“Uh. yeah. It’s not really that shocking. Just my mom who tries too hard to be cool.” Yeojin tucked her hair behind her right ear as she walked to the middle of the classroom to sit at the one of the only available seats.

Unfortunately, all of the desks were in pairs, yet there were none left open with both seats. She sat down next to a dark-haired girl, at first she didn’t recognize her. She had a soft look to her, and once Yeojin realized who she was, she was shocked. It was the scary girl she and Yerim had seen before meeting Go Won. 

“Hi, I’m Yeo-” The small girl attempted to introduce herself to the girl, hoping to become friends instead of enemies. 

“I’m gonna stop you right there. I thought vampires were supposed to be smart, you know being alive for centuries and all, but obviously you can’t scope out werewolves, if you could you wouldn’t have sat here.” The girl rolled her eyes, and took a second to look back to where Yerim was sitting (and staring at Yeojin and the taller girl). “I will warn you once, and only once, this is the wolves town, and you better watch yourself. You are a small girl, and we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, right?”

“Uh, I guess not? I was just trying to befriend you, no reason to be so hostile, damn.” Yeojin just turned to her own desk and began organizing her supplies. She swears that she saw the girls hard exterior break for a split second, as if she didn’t want to say the things she said to the vampire.

Yet another weird thing to happen in this town, she thought to herself. Soon enough however, once the last student filed in, the teacher began her introduction. “Hey guys, my name is Miss. Jo, but you can call me Haseul. I am the newest history teacher here at St. Jisoo’s. Which you obviously know since you are in AP World History…” The young looking teacher scratched her forehead in embarrassment.

“Anyway, the interesting stuff won’t start until tomorrow. The school forces me to go over rules today.” The teacher jumped back to speed quickly from her fumble a few seconds ago. “Rule one? Don’t show up naked, as long as you show up with clothes, I won’t dress code you; its dumb. Rule two, if you have chewing gum, you have to offer me a piece. Alright that's all of my class rules, I’m sure your other teachers will go more in depth.

“For today just enjoy your last day of freetime in this class for a while, I have a lot planned; some that aren't on the curriculum, don’t tell anyone about that though. If you need anything I will be on the computer, probably watching tiktoks.” Haseul walked back behind her desk, sitting down at the computer and plugging an earbud in.

Yeojin turned diagonally, looking to Yerim for a semblance of an answer for her deskmate’s behavior. She only received a shrug and wide eyes in return. That didn’t help at all, only made her more confused. What was the connection between them? Why was this girl so outwardly aggressive but seemed to immediately regret it. 

Little did the vampire know, she would soon find out much more about the werewolf with the bark worse than her bite.

* * *

On the opposite side of the school, the beloved "player" was making-out with a random girl. That is until, Kim Hyunjin found them in the girls bathroom. 

"Ugh god. You couldn't even find an empty classroom? Why would you make-out in this dirty ass bathroom? You are way worse than I thought Jeon Heejin." The taller girl shook her head in disgust.

"How many times do I have to tell you babe, we’re on a first name basis now." The wolf pushed off the wall, shooing the girl she was previously kissing. 

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me babe?" Hyunjin no longer felt the need to use the restroom, and opted to just wash her hands instead. 

As she was washing her hands, Heejin continued talking to the girl. Though she tuned it out until the younger mentioned something about werewolves. “I don’t understand why you hate me so much. Is it because I’m a werewolf? Is that why you won’t give me a chance?” 

“No, I don’t like you because you like to mess with girls then break their heart. Now can you just let me go back to class?” Hyunjin dried her hands and left the bathroom without sparing the wolf another glance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short :((( i hope it was still enjoyable to read <3

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh are you ready for the first chapter? i know i am, let me know what you think of this chapter <3


End file.
